Voyage temporel
by Gwen who
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque deux voyageurs dans le temps se rencontrent ? C'est ce que va découvrir Gwendolyn en rencontrant un mystérieux Docteur.


**Bonjour,**  
 **Une courte fic avec deux univers que j'adore comme le montre mon pseudo. J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

* * *

Une jeune fille tout ce qui a de plus ordinaire : elle est jolie sans être canon, a des amis sans être populaire, à des notes correctes sans pour autant être première de la classe, découvre qu'elle peut voyager dans le temps. Cette fille s'appelle Gwendolyn  
Shepherd et c'est moi. Depuis quelques mois, je voyage dans le passé avec Gideon, qui maintenant est mon petit ami. Ensemble nous avons vaincu le comte de Saint Germain. Depuis c'est le calme plat jusqu'au jour où en 1837, alors que nous nous promenions  
dans Londres, nous avons croisé un homme au look très original. Il portait un noeud papillon et un chapeau haut. Mais le plus dérangeant fut sa manière d'être, il ne semblait pas d'être de ce siècle et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait non plus .  
Il faut dire que sa façon de parler m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Clara dépêchez vous, 2013 ne vas pas attendre éternellement. Vous avez un dîner dans vingts minutes.

2013 soit presque deux ans dans le futur pour moi. Comment une personne du début du Londres Victoriens peut avoir un dîner en 2013 dans vingts minutes ? Je repensa à ces deux personnes pendant longtemps et puis avec le temps, je les oublia. Deux ans passèrent,  
nous sommes maintenant en 2013, je vais à l'université et Gideon continue ses études de médecine. Il est brillant ! Notre vie se résume aux cours, aux sauts temporelles où nous révisons nos cours ou nous faisons des têtes à têtes romantiques, il faut  
dire que notre vie présente est bien remplie et que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour nous voir. De drôles d'événements se passent mais ni Gideon ni moi nous n'en souvenons. Et puis un jour je les revîmes, la femme et l'homme étrange que j'avais  
aperçu une fois dans le passé, ils n'avaient pas pris une ride, ne s'étaient pas changer, pour l'homme en tout cas. Leur conversation était dès plus étrange :

-Docteur, je ne suis pas en retard mais si vous manipuliez mieux le TARDIS, nous n'aurions pas fait un tour sur quelle planète au juste ?

-Sur Terre 2, nous étions sur Terre 2, une planète identique à la vôtre , mais dans le futur. C'était fantastique !

-C'est vrai, admit la jeune femme.

Comment pouvaient-ils voyageait dans le futur sans créer de paradoxe. Le futur n'est pas définit .

-Docteur ? Je crois que cette femme nous regarde.

L'homme se dirige vers moi, me fait la bise . Il est vraiment bizarre.

-Bonjour, ça va ? Qu'est ce que vous avez entendu ? Me demande-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

-Vous, je vous connais. Je vous croisé à Londres en 1837, comment est-ce possible. Vous n'avez pas vieilli. Et vous non plus , je dis en me tournant vers la femme. Je me souviens, vous parliez d'un dîner en 2013.

-Docteur ? Comment ? Interroge la jeune femme.

-Ma question va vous paraître sans doute bizarre mais voyagez-vous dans le temps. Parce que nous oui.

Ils voyagent dans le temps ? Gideon et moi ne sommes pas les seuls ? Je prends un peu de temps avant de répondre. Est-que je peux leur dire ? Je ne sais pas .

-Euh... Oui. Vous voyagez aussi dans l'espace ?

-Bien sûr pas vous ?

-Pas vraiment seulement dans le temps et que cinq cent ans en arrière.

-Mais vous manquez le meilleur ! Le futur et l'espace sont merveilleux. Venez avec nous . Vous verrez des choses incroyables, inimaginables, merveilleuses !

Je fais mine de réfléchir, je ne peux pas partir sans Gideon.

-Il faut que j'en parle avec un ami qui voyage avec moi .

-Très bien, rendez vous ici demain. Clara vous attendrez mademoiselle et son ami.

Je l'entends rouspéter alors que je m'en vais. Je rentre chez Gideon existé par la rencontre que je viens de faire.

-Gideon tu ne devineras jamais, je lui dit lorsqu'il rentre des cours.

-Quoi ? Demande-t-il fatigué.

-J'ai rencontré un autre voyageur dans le temps et il veut que nous voyageons avec lui. Il voyage aussi dans l'espace.

-Je sais pas Gwendolyn. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas n'importe quoi?

-Oui. Tu te rappelle de l'homme et de la femme de 1837 ? Et bien c'est eux.

-Bon dans ce cas, ça nous fera une expérience de plus.

-Ouais ! Allez on va les rejoindre.

Nous rejoignons le point de rendez-vous. Nous nous trouvons devant une cabine de police bleu. Le Docteur nous fait rentrer dedans. Mais nous ne tiendrons jamais . Sauf que l'intérieur est immense . Il est amusé par notre réaction .

-C'est...c'est plus grand a l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur , je m'exclame.

-Oui,oui je sais . Vous voulez partir où ? Une date ? Une planète ? Et on y va.

-Je sais pas . Surprenez nous !


End file.
